The invention relates to an air guidance system having an air guidance housing and an air passage grating fastened thereto, the air passage grating being held on the air guidance housing by means of a snap-lock connection.
Air guidance systems of this type are used for switchgear cabinet construction and may be inserted into a cut-out of a switchgear cabinet wall. Often, fan assemblies are combined with the air guidance systems to suck ambient air through the air passage grating and to supply that air to the interior of the switchgear cabinet through the air guidance housing.
Generally, a filter mat is held within the air guidance housing to filter particles from the sucked air. That filter mat must be replaced in regular intervals. To this end, the air passage grating is dismounted from the air guidance housing. The air passage grating is held at the air guidance housing by means of a snap-lock connection. The snap-lock connection is configured such that it may be unlocked only by means of a screwdriver.